


Meus

by irua



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, i have no idea how to tag this im so sorry, peasley will remember that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irua/pseuds/irua
Summary: When Super Dimentio took its curtain call, his puppeteer assumed that the only thing he would take from it was eternal shame and unending malice towards his crushing defeat.His resulting punishment is a rose laced with gold.
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Meus

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!! sorry it's been so long!! if you're familiar with my other work, Façade, you'll know that i have not updated in a while, and that's because i keep making the story too damn long! im trying to space out chapters & it's taking me a while due to personal life & motivation, but i gotta thank everyone whos commented on it so far!!!! it means so fuckin much to me holyyyyyy shit ^^)b!!!
> 
> so here's a little something while i continue Façade! i dont know why i wrote this. it possessed me until i started hammering away on the document HAHAHA ^^;;; expect errors & it’s kinda rushed but idc i’m just glad i finished it HAHA ANYWAY i hope you like it & stay tuned for more stuff in the future!!!

_Detestable_.

Pitch black boots click across the weary stone path, not quite fervently but not quite calmly, either. He’d float, but he only has enough magic to cloak himself from prying eyes. Escaping from the Underwhere had taken a lot more out of him than he thought it would, but it was worth every little morsel of energy…

… at least, that’s what he would say if he hadn’t found himself in the bumbling townsquare of the Beanbean Kingdom. He should be thankful it _wasn’t_ the Mushroom Kingdom, but at least there he wouldn’t have to deal with the constant stream of posters featuring his Royal Highness.

He felt better after vandalizing some of them with a purple marker, but that quickly became boring after the seventeenth smiling prince stared him down with those dark eyes. He had relegated himself to avoiding as many posters after that, lest he feel like his chest bloom with heat again.

As if Queen Jaydes herself were punishing him for his crimes, the jester briefly lifts his face up to inspect his surroundings, directly locking eyes with yet _another_ royal poster. This time, however, the Beanish royal is holding a bouquet of yellow roses out to the camera, and he seethes at how cute the prince looks in the shot. He tears his eyes away immediately, resuming his inane walk around town.

When Super Dimentio came to be, Dimentio’s thoughts and desires had mixed together with the Chaos Heart, and since he had piloted the very being with Luigi, the plumber’s own thoughts and desires had also combined with his into a messy mix of emotion and passion. When the link keeping Super Dimentio together broke, some of Luigi’s inhibitions stuck with Dimentio. Some were fleeting and others were slightly permanent yet easy to suppress, so he didn’t care all as much. Until he realized that a few of Luigi’s romantic aspirations stuck to his brain like glue....

… specifically, the younger Mario Brother’s insatiable attraction to the one and only, Prince-fucking-Peasley.

_Utterly detestable._

It was maddening just how _much_ Luigi had fantasized about the Beanish Prince during their rampage as Super Dimentio. Actually, Peasley was an offhand thought during the battle, but there was so much emotion backed behind that thought that it haunted Dimentio even after his plan had been torn to shreds. And now _he_ feels all that _Luigi_ feels about _him_ , like he’s not the one in control of his own body and mind. It unnerves him. It _frightens_ him. It **_infuriates_ **him.

Dimentio is drowning in his thoughts when he bumps into something _hard_ , and he quickly snaps back into the present. He’s just walked into one of the Beanbean Castle guards, who looks startled at having been pushed onto the ground by nothing. His partner, who had been dozing off, jumps in sudden alertness, stumbling over to his cohort to help him to his feet.

“Is there someone there?!” shouts the guard that he had bumped into, his eyes wide. Dimentio rolls his eyes as he continues to shout at nothing, walking off to the side of the entrance. He notes that most of the lights inside the castle are off, and he wonders if Peasley is still awake at this hour. The idea of messing with the prince brings a smile to his face, and he’s made up his mind once he begins to scale the side of the castle. As the castle is surrounded by water, he has no other choice unless he wants to reveal himself to the guards.

After a few minutes of torturous climbing, the jester hastily teleports himself onto a window ledge as soon as he is out of eyesight, just barely hanging on. He’s thankful for the lack of curtains, or else he really would have fallen into the water below. Unfortunately, he hears a noise that makes him freeze completely, and he almost slips off the ledge once he realizes what it is.

The scene that greets him once he’s situated on the windowsill nearly makes him fall backwards, his hands over his mouth and his eyes nearly popping off of his face. Before the jester lies the bouncing frames of both Prince Peasley and _Luigi_ , quite obviously intertwined in a manner that sends heat slithering through Dimentio’s body, and he immediately cloaks himself again. 

The two are obviously trying to keep as quiet as possible, with the prince biting his lip and the plumber wrapping his hands around his mouth, his face scrunched up in sheer pleasure. Peasley’s creased tunic clings to his body as he moves up-and-down repeatedly, his eyes shut and his head tilted back as he loses himself to utter bliss. Dimentio can feel a surge of fifty different emotions swirling through his chest, and he feels as if he might die.

Though, they quickly disappear in favor of pure fear as Peasley cocks his head to the side and opens his eyes, immediately locking eyes with Dimentio.

_If I wasn’t dead before, I most certainly am now,_ Dimentio thinks as he stares back at the prince, his eyes wide. But then Peasley does the unthinkable: he smiles—no, _smirks—_ at the jester, his eyes glittering with a sudden defiance that the clown has never seen before. The sight is so jarring that he just might actually vomit, and he extends a disembodied hand to grip the window frame solely to prevent himself from doing exactly that.

_But how can he see me?!_ Dimentio’s mind is being overrun with thousands of different questions, all of which lead back to Peasley. He’s cloaked himself through-and-through— _so_ **_how_ ** _and_ **_why_ ** _is he smiling directly at me?!_

He jumps as the prince tosses his head back and opens his mouth wide, an eager, low moan escaping his throat as he maintains steady eye contact with Dimentio. The jester can feel his face heat up and fears he might burst into flames, his palms beginning to sweat as he remains as still as a statue on the windowsill. 

Dimentio is unblinking as Luigi leans forward, burying his face into Peasley’s neck and therefore, out of sight, and the prince fervently holds him tight against his body. He then motions for the midnight voyeur to come forward, lethargically wagging his finger at him. Like a puppet on a string, Dimentio floats down onto the bedroom floor and slowly approaches the rattling bed, his hands clenched at his sides.

“ _Ah_ ,” Peasley’s moan goes straight to Dimentio’s dick, and for the first time in what seems like eons, he can actually _feel_ himself getting aroused. “You’re doing so well, darling, _mmnh—_ ” his eyelids flutter shut, and it takes all of the clown’s willpower not to fist his dick at that very moment. He can barely distinguish Luigi’s muffled moaning until he lifts his head up to lock lips with the prince, mumbling in frantic Italian between kisses. 

“Are you—close?” It’s as if the words of the Beanish royal are being injected right into Dimentio’s brain, the utter closeness of them causing the jester to nearly fall to his knees. Luigi whines in response, and the logical part of Dimentio’s brain flares angrily at the fact that it made his cock twitch.

“Wait,” Peasley is once again staring at the jester, now pointing at a nearby nightstand. “I would like to try something first… lie down and close your eyes, my love.” Dimentio ignores the bitter taste growing in his mouth at those words, silently floating over to the nightstand.

As Luigi dutifully does as he’s told _(fucking pushover,_ Dimentio thinks), the uninvited guest cautiously picks up a black blindfold and returns to the bed, holding it out awkwardly to the other. Much to the jester’s disappointment, the prince plucks the fabric from his hand without even touching him, and somehow that makes Dimentio want him even _more_.

“No peeking…” Peasley hums as he slips the blindfold over Luigi’s eyes, securing it tightly around his head. The plumber licks his lips in anticipation, gripping onto the prince’s thighs as he leans back on top of him. “We’re going to play a little game,” he says smoothly, his eyes once again fixated on Dimentio. “I am going to ride you, but you are _not_ allowed to touch yourself or make a sound if you want to cum, okay?” 

Dimentio’s cock gives a painful throb at the command, his eyes completely blown wide. He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is Luigi’s affirmative whimper, and he nearly scratches his own face off. Peasley’s eyelids lower as he lethargically lifts himself up from Luigi’s body, now snapping completely shut as he slams back down on the plumber’s dick. Although Dimentio can’t see what is happening underneath the royal’s tunic, the obscene _slap_ resounding from the action is more crystal clear than a polished diamond.

_“Ooh…”_ Peasley’s moans are like candy to Dimentio’s ears, flooding each of his senses with a pulsing, white hot sensation. It’s like there’s a blazing fire shooting through every nook and cranny of his body, and he bites back a groan as the prince’s pace speeds up.

“You feel incredible— _ah—”_ The jester might go mad for the rest of eternity, his vision blurring as he struggles to keep his composure. Lust and jealousy are surging through his mind, desperate for contact of the intimate and violent kind. He wants to touch the prince, feel him quiver beneath him, _devour him_ … and he’ll rip Luigi apart to achieve just that.

The younger Mario Brother is digging his fingers into the prince’s thighs, his nails making crescents into the flesh. He’s biting his lip— _hard_ , as evidenced by the small bead of blood forming along the top of his bottom lip. Peasley utters bubbly laughter as he drags his hips down, the bed creaking loudly and almost violently as he does so. Dimentio can tell they’re both close to orgasm, and he’d be damned to admit that he’s slowly approaching, too.

“Are you— _hah—_ gonna cum?” Peasley’s eyes have shifted down to his lover beneath him, his pupils filled with an emotion that the clown cannot distinguish. Luigi responds by bucking his hips, his hands now frantically interchanging between gripping the royal’s thighs and gripping the sheets. “You wanna do it inside?” Dimentio’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his skull, his fists shaking at his sides.

Luigi allows a whimper to slip past his lips. “I’ll give you permission to cum inside…” the jester nearly breaks down as Peasley’s sultry gaze shifts to him, “... if you can answer this question for me...” The prince’s sentence fades out into a moan as he slows his movements, readjusting his position so that he is now leaning back on his hands. Somehow, Dimentio still cannot see below his tunic. 

“What are you?” he drawls, teasingly gyrating his hips as he scrutinizes the clown near the bedside. Luigi hums a bit frantically, his nerves clearly frayed at suddenly being put on the spot. “Answer correctly unless you want to finish in my mouth…”

_Willing_ , Dimentio supplies, his eyes fixated on Peasley’s lithe frame gently gliding up-and-down.

“... yours,” the plumber finally chokes out, which turns into a full-on moan when the prince rewards him with a quick jerk of the hips. 

Peasley is unrelenting, arching his back as he presses down on Luigi with his weight. “Don’t be shy,” he murmurs coyly, delicately running his fingers up the plumber’s chest. At this point, Dimentio is unsure if the prince is speaking to him or his lover. “Speak up.”

“I’m… yours…” The latter’s voice warbles in the slightly cool air, piercing through the tension settling between the prince and jester. He subconsciously bucks his hips up, but Peasley manages to still him by pressing into his abdomen with both of his hands. Luigi whines, lightly tossing his head back in response.

“And I am…” Peasley trails off, directing his stare from Dimentio to Luigi, who is now leaving not-so-subtle marks on the royal’s pristine skin.

“Mine,” Luigi groans out without hesitation, which practically infuriates the jester. Those conniving, princely eyes have returned to their target, glittering at the current escalation of events.

_“Again,”_ Peasley gasps with a bounce, piercing himself on his lover’s cock (Dimentio assumes, albeit angrily). The jester is nearly shaken out of his horny stupor when Luigi lets out a raw, guttural sound, and he watches in forced silence as he hoists himself up, clutching onto the prince’s waist as though his life depends on it.

_Mine,_ goes through Dimentio’s mind as his prince wraps his arms around someone else, his voice one of unrestrained pleasure.

_Mine,_ is whispered through the most profound depths of his conscience, even though the word is coming out of Luigi’s mouth. 

_Mine,_ screams Dimentio’s brain as he watches Peasley melt into the other man, his mouth nearly gaping in horror at the intense entanglement occurring before his very eyes. Burning jealousy courses through his veins, and it feels as if he can crush the whole world with a single snap of a finger.

_“Oh, stars!”_ cries the Beanish prince as Luigi plows harder into him, his blindfold beginning to slip off in his frantic thrusting. Peasley’s voice is a cup of delicious aconite tea, sweet and bitter and full of poison. _“Insi—oh, please, please—”_

**_“Mine_ ** , **_”_ **Dimentio whispers as Peasley takes a final look at him, his eyes alight with malice and pride. His lips curl into a wanton yet victorious smile; the last thing he sees before his vision fades to white. 

.

.

.

  
  


When Dimentio regains consciousness, he immediately notices that he’s still standing up… and that there’s a sticky sensation within the depths of his signature black pants. He also takes notice of Luigi’s unblinded, comatose body lying underneath the bed sheets, sleeping soundly. A figure shifts in the corner of his eye and he immediately whirls his head around to face a now refined Prince Peasley, who is staring back at him with obvious disdain.

The jester quickly points to the sleeping plumber, appearing slightly wary. “Is he...” The question is clear enough, for the prince answers it immediately.

“He has narcolepsy,” Peasley responds coolly, completely deadpan. “He’ll be fine,” his eyes have narrowed, and his arms are crossed over his chest, “ _I’m_ the one taking care of him, after all.” Dimentio can’t help the chuckle that has escaped from his lips, and this makes the prince flare up. 

“Why are you even here? _How_ are you, is the more accurate question,” the Beanish royal snaps, once again scrutinizing the other. Dimentio allows himself to giggle again, this time adjusting his collar in hopes of irritating the other.

“I merely left the Underwhere—it’s as simple as that,” he replies, flashing a charming smile at the other. Peasley seems to recoil at the expression. “Now it is my turn to ask a question or two, and I expect clear answers from you…” he brings a hand to his chin, pretending to think intensely about something, “... how did you see me, and why did you let me witness… all of that?” He gestures lazily to the bed, nearly cringing as he does so. 

Peasley must have been caught up in the heat of the moment, because now there’s a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “Isn’t it obvious?” he laughs, his tone betraying his expression. He narrows his eyes, that cocky grin stretched wide on his face. “Luigi does not belong to you anymore—not like he ever did in the first place.”

Dimentio scowls at the memory of Mr. L, his eye twitching as the bitterness left behind from the fall of Super Dimentio sours his mood. Peasley flips his hair in the way that the jester has only seen it been portrayed on posters, letting out his signature chuckle.

“And to answer the first part of your question, the Beanbean Castle is impervious to magic—ever since the Cackletta incident, magic no longer has any effect within these walls,” he waggles a finger at the clown, “it takes the strongest of magic to pass by undetected and by the looks of it, the ever sterling Queen Jaydes has done her job well.” Dimentio says nothing, his frown only deepening as the prince continues to smirk at him. 

“You’re powerless without him, aren’t you?” One glance is all it takes for the clown to realize just who Peasley is talking about. “And that is why you’re here—for power, for _him_ , am I correct?” Dimentio doesn’t get a chance to answer, for the Beanish royal is immediately striding over to the bed, his arms outstretched in front of the sleeping plumber. “Well, I’m not going to stand idly by and watch that happen!” he then gestures to the window with a jerk of his thumb, “I implore you to leave now, lest you desire a scuffle of the brutish variety.” 

Dimentio chooses to remain silent, simply returning the prince’s flared gaze with a cool, nonchalant one. “Do you genuinely think you could take me in a fight? If it hadn’t been for those pesky plumbers, your kingdom would’ve been nothing but crumbling stone and clay,” he laughs, earning himself a frown from the prince. But then he smiles again, and Dimentio can feel something stir in his chest at the sight.

“If you were so strong as you claim, then you would have been able to properly sneak into my room,” Peasley replies, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. “You also had the chance to incapacitate either of us, but you didn’t,” he raises an eyebrow as his speech slows down, “... in fact, you did... _nothing_ except watch. You even followed my instructions…”

“Of course I did,” Dimentio says quickly—too quickly, “if I hadn’t given you the blindfold, Luigi would have seen me indefinitely.” 

“... but you could have easily ended my game and taken Luigi…” the prince sounds confused now, his expression switching from annoyed to extremely perplexed. “... just _what_ are you planning?” 

Dimentio closes his eyes, tapping a finger to his smiling lips. “Ah, your Highness… you are as beautiful as you are foolish,” he opens his eyes just in time to see Peasley’s eyes go wide, both in surprise and in slight offense. He shies away when the jester strides over to him, flinching when Dimentio gently and swiftly lifts up his chin with a single finger. He leans his face in close—enough to make the royal flustered. 

“If you think I’m here for Luigi, then you are _gravely_ **_mistaken_ ** **.** ” The words are whispered, almost _hissed_ before Peasley, and the shock of them is enough to make him stumble backwards, his face tinted and his pupils shrunken. Dimentio giggles are low and sultry, his hands placed carefully behind his back.

“You…” Peasley’s voice trembles for a minute before he swallows nervously, steeling his nerves, “If I ever see you in my kingdom ever again,” he slowly points a finger at the jester, his eyes filled with an all too familiar emotion: raw, genuine hatred. _“I will_ **tear** _you to shreds.”_

A pang wracks the clown’s sick joke of a heart, but he cannot help the smile growing on his face. “Make that a promise, my dear prince,” he coos as he floats over to the windowsill, watching in amusement as Peasley’s face contorts yet again. “I will be eagerly awaiting our next visit. Ciao!” He lets go of the window frame with a pleased cackle, one that echoes throughout the night sky and in the depths of Peasley’s mind.

_The next time we meet_ , Dimentio thinks as he floats down onto the water, staring into the reflection of the window from above where the prince is looking at him, _you will_ _be_ ** _mine._**

As Peasley mulls over the night’s hectic passage of events with a concerned look, Dimentio snaps his fingers and disappears; out of sight, out of mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so funny to me because i hate dimentio
> 
> what better way to show my distaste for him than by writing about him getting cucked? HAHAHA


End file.
